watchdogsbetafandomcom-20200222-history
Story
Introduction '''Story And Missions''' - the importance of the game. WATCH_DOGS Uses codenames for the missions, The Act and The Number of the mission for example: '''A01_M06 - Open Your World''' WATCH_DOGS Codename list Act 1 A01_D00: Backseat Driver A01_M01: Bottom of the Eighth A01_M01B: They Can't Hide A01_M03: Big Brother A01_M03B: Foresight A01_M04: Backstage Pass A01_M06: Open Your World A01_M07: Thanks for the Tip A01_M08: Not the Pizza Guy A01_M09: A Wrench in the Works A01_M10: Dressed in Peels Act 2 A02_M02: Hold On, Kiddo A02_M02B: Tools of the Trade A02_F01: Breakable Things A02_M03: Collateral A02_M04: One Foot in the Grave A02_M05: A Blank Spot There-ish A02_M06: Jury-Rigged: A02_M07: Grandma's Bulldog A02_M08A: Not a Job for Tyrone A02_M08C: Uninvited: A02_M09A: Breadcrumbs A02_M09B: Stare into the Abyss A02_M09C: A Risky Bid A03_F01: Role Model A02_M10: Planting a Bug A02_M13: Way Off the Grid Act 3 A03_M01: Hope is a Sad Thing A03_M02: Hope is a Sad Thing (Part 2) A03_M03: A Pit of Paranoia A03_M04: Unstoppable Force A03_M06: The Future is in Blume A03_M07: For the Portfolio A03_M10: By Any Means Necessary Act 4 A04_M01: Someone's Knocking A04_M02: In Plain Sight A04_M03: The Rat's Lair A04_M04: The Defalt Condition A04_F01: Little Sister A04_F02: Ghosts of the Past A04_M06_NEW: No Turning Back A04_M07: No Turning Back (Part 2) Act 5 A05_M01: Sometimes You Still Lose A05_M02: Guys Like Us Cut Missions A01_F01: [[Chess And Damien]] '''(Codename)''' A01_M11: Confront DamienReach Nicky's house. '''(Codename)''' A02_M08e: [[The Good Little Player]] A02_F02: [[The Devil You Know]] A03_M08: [[Escape]] A04_M05: The Defalt ConditionA different mission than the one ingame, see belowUse the Profiler [PROFILER] to find the VIP. A04_M06: Quinn's FightBeta version of No Turning Back/Get Lucky A04_M08: [[Uploading In Progress]] Missing Missions A01_M05ACT I BIG BROTHER OBJECTIVE Find clues to locate Frank Janson. A02_M01 A02_M08B A02_M08E A02_M11 A02_M12 A03_M05 A04_M06 A05_M03 A05_M04 Name Changes '''Hold On, Kiddo''' - '''Jacks And Found''' '''Collateral''' - '''Smiling Mona Lisa''' '''Hope is a Sad Thing (Part 2)''' - '''Let's play make a deal''' '''Defalt's Condition''' - '''One Night Only'''Defalt's Condition was Fifth mission of Act 4, while Fourth mission was named "One Night Only" '''No Turning Back''' - '''Get Lucky'''Part 2 (Clara's death) was named "No Turning Back" Mission Changes '''GUYS LIKE US''' "Leave the lighthouse island." '''STARE INTO THE ABYSS''' "Locate Crispin using the Grid." '''BACKSTAGE PASS''' "Reach your hideout." '''SOMETIMES YOU STILL LOOSE''' "Short out the lighthouse lamp." "Take back your weapon from Jordi." '''LITTLE SISTER''' "Eliminate the guards simultaneously." '''NOT A JOB FOR TYRONE''' "Take down Rabbit to retrieve his phone." '''ONE FOOT IN THE GRAVE''' "Find $200 to join poker game." WATCH_DOGS 2 Codename list S00: Hello World S01: Plug n Play S02: False Prophet S03: Cyberdriver S04: Haum Sweet Haum S05: Hollow Pundits S06: Dedsexx S07: (Through the) Looking Glass S08: $911 S09: Limp Nudle S10: W4tched S11: Eye for an Eye S12: Hacker Wars S13: Hack teh World S14: Power to the Sheeple S15: Robot Wars S16: Shanghaied S17: Motherload S18: Paint Job S19: Biometric Mission DLC S20: Ekart (Originally Biometric Mission DLC) S23: # Biometric Heist ULC01: [[DAVE'INCI CODE]] The Cut missions have been edited and turned into DLC. WD2 Still uses a similiar mission codename system to WD1, for example '''S02''', S = Story Cut Missions S05: [[Hollow Pundits]] S06: [[DEDSEXXX]] ULC01: DAVE'INCI CODE Changes Josh was supposed to appear in '''Motherload''' as playable character, there are unused files for his inventory settings and phone settings, the inventory consists of drones only. His green phone wallpaper was added as selectable in one of updates. '''Compromised Candidate''' was called '''Connect The Dots'''/'''A Penthouse View.''' '''Compromised Candidate''' had extra bits which were seen in E3 2016 demo. Cut Dialogue and Text Conversation between Marcus and Sitara pre-dedsec initation. Retr0: Serious props 4 that stunt. Much love 4 DedSec Sitara: WYSIWYG. UR HDC op earned u much respect here 2 Retr0: Thx! U recruiting? Sitara: Only the best, brightest. U gotta earn it Retr0: Trial by fire? Bring it! Sitara: Sending you the deets, but Retr0... leave your mama home. Retr0: hahaha First Play 2015 Emails From:Haum Public Relations To:pjtwork Subject:RE: YOU HAVE A PROBLEM Text:Blackmail is a criminal action and HAUM is not interested in discussing anything further with you. We stand by our CEO's statements and we advise you to cease contact before we report you to the police. From:Human Resources To:J. Martin Lorris Subject:RE: RED FLAG PR Nightmare Text:As you wish. For now, HR will take no action against Cole Laing, but we do want to stress the risk of having Mr. Laing on our payroll. His failure to mention his record on the sex offender registry is grounds enough for his termination. References